Ganteng Ganteng Gojek
by Tsalasa
Summary: Sakura yang masih betah jomblo ternyata belum move on dari mantannya, dan sekarang dia bertemu lagi dengan mantan yang tak lain adalah seorang driver gojek


Siang ini, Sakura dan Ino sedang mengobrol santai di kantin kampus. Namun obrolan seputar tugas kuliah berubah saat Sai, pacar Ino datang menginterupsi obtolan mereka. Sakura menjadi bahan olokan karena masih saja menjomblo dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dekat dengan cowok. Padahal Sakura kan lumayan cantik, tapi masih saja betah jomblo.

Sakura yang mulai uring-uring an karena di bully pasangan di depannya, memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia lalu mengambil benda persegi dari dalam tasnya, lalu memilih ikon go-jek. Langsung saja dia memilih driver terdekat untuk menjemputnya.

Selang beberapa menit, driver pesanannya memberi tahu kalau dia sudah ada di depan parkiran kantin, lantas Sakura pamit meninggalkan Ino dan Sai yang masih asik mengobrol entah apa.

Sakura menghampiri Bapak em, lebih tepatnya abang gojek yang berjaket ijo dan helm khas gojek satu-satunya yang ada di paekiran kantin, ya kalau dilihat dari jauh sepertinya driver gojek ini masih muda.

Semakin dekat dengan driver gojek pesanan nya, semakin jelas siapa yang jadi driver nya dan Sakura kenal betul siapa dia. Ya, ternyata driver gojeknya adalah Sasuke, cinta pertama Sakura.

Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengambilkan helm untuk dipakai pelanggannya, tiba-tiba kaget dengan siapa yang ada di depannya. Kedua mata Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu dan kemudian keduanya saling buang muka dan tersenyum kikuk. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki motor layaknya gojek dan penumpang biasa tanpa ada yang berinisiatif membuka suara. Tanpa diberi tahu tempat tujuan Sakura pun, Sasuke sudah tahu dan hafal jalanan menuju rumah Sakura. Lawong sudah pacaran 1 tahun sama Neng Sakura nya ya jelas hafal.

Sebenarnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura belum bisa dikatakan berakhir. Saat itu keduanya masih ABG labil di masa SMP, Sasuke menginginkan untuk break dulu tapi gak putus, namun Sakura salah paham. Dan semenjak itu mereka tidak pernah saling kontak. Mereka juga beda SMA.

Namun, takdir mempertemukan Sasuke dan Sakura kembali. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Sakura memberikan uang ongkos gojek pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka suara seraya menerima uang dari Sakura. "Salam buat tante dan Om ya, Saki, aku kangen jus tomatnya Tante" setelah berucap beberapa kata lalu Sasuke kembali menaiki motornya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya berdehem dan bengong, bingung , dan bete .Apa apan tadi Saki, Saki pikirnya. Ya, Saki adalah panggilan sayang yang hanya diucapakan oleh orangtuanya padanya termasuk Sasuke, ya Sasuke kan juga termasuk orang terdekat dan spesial bagi Sakura. Duh sepertinya neng Sakura belum bisa move on dari Abang gojek Sasu.

Hari telah berganti, beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura sudah tidak menggunakan jasa gojek untuk mengantar dirinya pulang. Namun mungkin hari ini berbeda, sialnya sopir yang biasa jemput neng Sakura lagi mudik soalnya mau Idul Adha di kampung. Walhasil Sakuta dengan terpaksa manggil driver gojek. Dan berkah nya ah sialnya drivernya itu Sasuke lagi. Duh jodoh emang gak kemana, pikir Sakura. Duh, apasih Sak, ingat dia itu mantan. Dasar tsundere nih Saki.

Seperti biasa Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam sepanjang jalan, Setelah sadar kalau Sasuke tidak melajukan motornya ke rumahnya, Sakura mencak mencak minta diturunin takut mau diapa apain sama mantannya ini maksudnya abang gojek ini.

Kemudian Sasuke mematikan mesin motornya, dan menyuruh Sakura turun, Sakura kaget melihat dimana dia berada sekarang. Di alun-alun kota tempat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura sering kunjungi dulu.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bangku panjang di pinggir taman dimana Sakura duduk di ujung kanan dan Sasuke berada di ujung lain. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marahan.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan  
"menurutmu?" balas Sakura  
"Belum bisa move on dari aku" jawab Sasuke jleb  
"apa-apaan tuh " jawab Sakura acuh  
"maaf, udah bikin salah paham, aku minta break dulu soalnya kita dulu masih labil banget, Sak. Kita belum sepenuhnya dewasa, kan aku juga bilang kalau kita jodoh bakal ketemu lagi, dan sekarang kita ketemu, dan ternyata kita juga satu kampus tapi beda fakultas" Sasuke menerangkan panjang kali lebar  
" kok aku baru tahu ,kalau kita se kampus" sakura bingung  
"tuh, jaket himpunan kamu"  
"oh" gumam sakura  
"aku gak pake jaket himpunan aku soalnya aku ganti jaketnya pake jaket go-jek, kan harus profesional" sasuke menjelaskan tanpa diminta  
"kenapa jadi go-jek?" tanya sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke  
"Supaya punya modal buat ngelamar cewek dan ajakin nikah sebelum aku wisuda bulan depan" ucap Sasuke  
Sakura yang mendengar jawaban sasuke tiba-tiba merasa kecewa  
"wah beruntung banget pasti cewek itu, kamu juga bakal dapat istri dan pendamping wisuda dong"  
"iya, dia cewek paling aku suka si dunia setelah ibuku"  
"siapa?" tanya sakura kepo dan dengan suata seperti menahan tangis  
"anaknya tante mebuki sama om kizashi, cewe itu cantik, baik, manja, dan cengeng, tapi pintar, kemarin aku dan ayah sama kak itachi udah ke rumah cewek itu ngelamar ke om kizashi dan mereka setuju tinggal keputusan si cewek itu aja sih"  
"oh, selamat kalau begitu" jawab sakura, yang sepertinya tidak begitu mencerna perkataan Sasuke.  
Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sakura yang menunduk dan seperti mendadak menangis kemudian duduk mendekat Sakura.  
"Saki, cewek itu emang beruntung soalnya bakal dapat suami ganteng kayak aku, kamu pasti bilang iya kan?"  
"hah, apa maksudnya?" Sakura bertanya sambil pasang muka bego  
"yang bakal jadi istriku itu kamu,Saki. Pokoknya kamu harus bilang iya soalnya mama papa kamu udah bilang iya" ucap Sasuke retoris dan gemas kenapa calon istrinya ini loading lama, ah tapi dia tetap cinta kok.  
Tik tok tik tok  
Sakura hanya diam tanpa kata sambil mencubiti kedua pipinya dikiranya mimpi apa.  
"heh Saki" Sasuke menoel tangan Sakura  
Entah kaget entah apa Sakura tersentak sambil berteriak "iya"

Dan pada akhirnya abang gojek Sasuke bisa bernapas lega karena lamarannya diterima. Dan Sakura yang masih bengong, hanya bisa mesam mesem ga jelas. Sasuke yang sedari tadi gemas rasanya pengen peluk Sakura tapi apa daya belum sah.  
Walhasil Sasuke akhirnya kembali menjadi gojek yang mengantar sakura ke rumah calon mertuanya sembari tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap di antara keduanya kecuali pelukan tangan Sakura yang sangat kuat di pinggang Sasuke. Ah, rasanya pengen cepat-cepat nikah, batin Sasuke. End :D

Hahaha, tadi dapat ide setelah download aplikasi gojek, dan terinspirasi dari fenomena anak kulaiahan jadi gojek. Ah kalau gojeknya macan sasuke aku mau hahahaha sekian sepertinya ini juga fanfic pertama yang aku tuliz hehehe kritik dan saran sangat membantu.


End file.
